A layer structure for an OLED generally comprises a patterned anode and a cathode, wherein organic layers are sandwiched between the patterned anode and the cathode. The anode is patterned by using photolithography. This makes the layer structures, especially for small product series, an expensive component, because photolithography has been developed for very high accuracy and fine pattern resolution which makes it an expensive process.